1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessories control system for a vehicle having a compressor, which is adapted to obtain power from one of a driving source for running the vehicle and a rotating electric device for drawing and compressing a refrigerant. The vehicle also includes a generator adapted to obtain power from the driving source so as to generate electricity. The accessories control system is effective when used on an ordinary passenger vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to make an air conditioner (a vapor compression type refrigerating apparatus) continue to operate without stopping even if an engine for running the vehicle is stopped, a so-called hybrid compressor has been employed, which is adapted to operate by obtaining power from at least either the engine or an electric motor (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-287182).
Incidentally, in an invention disclosed in the patent literature, while there is a description that electricity is generated by an electric motor of a hybrid compressor, no description is given as to a specific means for improving the fuel economy of a vehicle by making effective use of electric power generated by the electric motor of the hybrid compressor.